In the past, electronic solder included lead, which was beneficial in maintaining substantial material and electrical stability of solder joints and promoting long-term reliability of such joints. Because of toxic properties of lead, its industrial use has decreased in recent years, and tin has become a common replacement of lead in solder. However, tin is a “whiskering” metal that has a tendency to form undesirable “whiskers” or strands between electrical components. For example, FIG. 1 shows a wire 5, where a metal whisker 15 is extending from the wire 5. FIGS. 2A and 2B feature graphical representations of example data illustrating whisker occurrence on a sample. (Source: Panashchenko, L., Evaluation of Environmental Tests for Tin Whisker Assessment, p. 86, FIGS. 59 and 60). In particular, data for whisker length and thickness for 187 whiskers at random locations throughout an eleven year-old sample of tin-plated brass were collected. As the illustrations show, occurrences of tin whiskers with varying thickness (FIG. 2B) and lengths (FIG. 2A) could be found throughout the sample.